Candied Gems
by Crimson Dawnz
Summary: When Spike stops by Rarity's boutique to give her a last-minute Hearts and Hooves day gift, he gets more than he bargained for. Spike X Rarity Clop This is the short version, I'll post long version later


Ok, this is a clop about rarity and spike. I know it's not valentines day anymore, but I wanted to make a story about it. It is my first time writing clop, so I don't know if I did bad or good...  
You like it, you don't, whatever.

P.S. I only have the short version up now cause I wanted to post something. I'll get the long version up later

Candied Gems

"Spiike!" Rarity called from the inner workings of her boutique. It was Hearts and Hearts and Hooves day, and Spike had asked to go over to Rarity's to help her with her latest dress design. He was a smart dragon, so rather than give her material things, he decided to give her something from his heart. He had been working the whole day, helping her with ideas, and giving her compliments, he was trying so hard to show that he cared.

He was currently searching through her chest full of gems for something to put on a last minute card he made her. He got up, and quickly looked for a place to hide it. He didn't want her to see just yet! He stuffed it in a closet and walked toward the sound of her voice. He kept walking, and she called him again. Except this time, her voice sounded...seductive? He shook the thought from his head, and kept walking toward his destination. He soon aproached her boudoir, or bedroom.

He halted, and peered inside nervously. This was her bedroom. Her SANCTUM! He wasn't sure if he should enter or not. But she had been calling him from in there and he did want to see what she was doing in there. So he gulped loudly, and made his way in.  
And there she was. Laying in front of him, was Rarity, in the most seductive pose he had ever seen. She was absolutely beautiful! She was looking at him with bedroom eyes and a half smile.

She got up off the bed, and walked towards him, swaying her hips ever so slightly. She came up to him and winked. "Oh my, what have we got here?" She said in a sultry tone. "You see Spike, I have a little problem, and I was wondering if you would be so kind as to assist me."

She took hold of his head and pulled him into a passionate kiss. She slid her tongue past his lips and took his in a wet hold, caressing it while mouthing and sucking on his lips. He was so dazed by her actions, that he didn't know what to do. He just stood there while she attacked his mouth.

He slowly got ahold of himself and wrapped one arm around her neck, while using the other one to gently stroke her cheek. Her alabaster white coat was so soft, and felt like the finest silk. Just stroking her delicate face, it gave him a tingling feeling in between two particular scales in the lower portion of his abdomen. He started to participate in the oral present he was recieving, using his tongue to gently suck on hers. He used his forked dragon kissing machine to feel around the inside of Rarity's delicious mouth. Her teeth even FELT white. She was just so beautiful, he felt like this was a dream, and he didn't want it to end. Even though it felt so good, they were both running out of air, so they slowly drew away, a thin strand of saliva connecting the two lovers mouths.

"T-that was a-amazing." He uttered from his still warm lips. He stared deeply into her eyes and understood what was going to happen. He was going to get to fuck Rarity, the unicorn of his dreams. A warm sensatioin between his legs stopped all train of thought.  
Rarity took a long lick up his shaft, savoring the taste of Spike's now rock-hard cock. He moaned deeply in ecstasy, his dick twitching and shivering in anticipation. She pushed Spike on the bed and took Spike's length in her mouth. She started down it slowly, choking a bit as she got to the base. She lifted up off it, and went back down.

Spike grunted in pleasure. He had never been serviced before, and enjoyed the warm sensation of Rarity's tongue and mouth on his member. She twirled her tongue skillfuly around the tip before going back down. She kept on like this, bobbing her head up and down his shaft.

Spike never thought he could feel so amazing. He kept giiving out low pitched grunts and moans as he started to buck his hips into her mouth, keeping with the steady rythm of her fellation. He felt his orgasm coming, and a rumbling deep in his throat.

"R-Rarity, i-i'm gonna c-" He took her head in his hands and gave one final thrust into her mouth, letting loose his torrent of semen into her maw. She swallowed most of it, a few stringy droplets getting on her coat and on the floor.

She jumped up onto the bed, and lowered herself onto his face. He could see her sex clearly. He tentatively sniffed it, and took a delicate lick. She moaned and shivered in his face. He dove right into her pussy, using his long tongue to probe her delicate lips. She cried out in pleasure, and shoved her pussy roughly down on his face again. He took his tongue and circled around the outside of her sex while using his fingers to plunge deeply into it. She writhed and squirmed in ecstasy. He figured he was doing a good job.

He started to get his whole face coated in her clear juices. She was really wet, and it tasted like the sweetest gem in all of equestria. She started to buck and grind her hips against his face, oozing and dripping her juices all over his face. He took his tongue and plunged it into her sweet folds, searching for her g-spot while rubbing her clit at the same time. "Oh Celestia, Right there!" She shouted as he found her sensitive g-spot and started to lap at it with his tongue.

She started bucking even faster and, shouting a string o surprising curses, came in his face. He licked it all up as she rode out the orgasm that currently wracked her body. She layed down on him, exhausted from getting serviced.  
"Happy Hearts and Hooves Day, Spike..." She uttered as she slowly drifted off to sleep. 


End file.
